


Tea for Two

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Tea, The Arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Tea for Two

"Aha! I _knew_ it!" Crowley yelled, leaping into the cafe. "I knew you were hiding something!"

"Er . . . no?" Aziraphale said.

"Hah! You were just giving this young lady mouth-to-mouth because - " Crowley paused. The woman hiding behind her menu was horribly familiar. "Lilith?" he said.

She put the menu down. "Hello, Crawley."

"You're consorting with demons? Other than _me?_ " Crowley said. "And _you_ \- how could you? He's an _angel_!"

"Jealousy _and_ guilt," Lilith said, looking between them. "Talk it out, boys, don't mind me." She smiled encouragingly.

It was not the most relaxing teatime in the history of the world.


End file.
